My little Secret
by margueritediamond
Summary: A Karen fic that is sort of a what if she and Aoki shared a little bit of a past...Kachiro...This is my first X fic so I hope you all enjoy.


By: Lady Marguerite  
  
Disclaimer: X sadly does not belong to me but the whole Kachiro thing that does  
  
The little boy was sitting in his little chair watching his favorite cartoon. After the show ended he would go to bed and she would go to work. He was a beautiful child with sandy blonde wavy hair. It was slightly shaggy. He needed his hair trimmed again. His light brown eyes were locked on the figures dancing around the screen. It was one of those odd moments when she had time to think. As she looked at him how could she not remember that night? It seemed so long ago but it was only about seven years ago. Yet it seemed longer in an almost dreamlike way.  
It was the first day of her vacation. The first one since she had started working at the Hana bathhouse. She had to stop in to get paid and to find out the next time she had to be in. When she went to the back office a girl went out crying. She decided that it would be best to get everything once he had cooled off a little and started to back away. He saw her though and called out to her.  
She muttered curses under her breathe then smiled warmly "Hey Boss."  
He walked up to her with one of those desperately tragic looks she normally got from her customers when they decided they wanted to tell her their life story. "Karen, I know it's the first day of your vacation but could you find it in your heart to work tonight."  
"What do I have to do and what's in it for me?" she said slightly annoyed.  
"A bachelor party, Kani is scared since it would be her first party and refuses to entertain."  
"Hmm..."  
Two weeks if you pleasure the bachelor...," when she didn't answer for a moment he added, "Second week paid if you get in there in the next five minutes."  
"Fine but when do you care so much?"  
"Since they are threatening not to pay."  
"Room?"  
"Party room 3"  
She winked with a flirtatious grin before going to get ready.  
  
She walked out of the curtains and on to the stage in a cute little red dress that showed just enough to be enticing. When the music started she began to dance slowly removing clothing to the cheers of the drunken partiers. Parties like this always repulsed her but she got paid for what she did so she might as well give them something to enjoy.  
When the music ended she made sure she was in front of the bachelor. She sat down on the table and began to flirt.  
"So this party is all for you"  
He nodded then slurred, "I'm getting married."  
"So this is your last night single."  
"Yea" he said with a small hiccup  
"Why don't you go out in style...with me? Does that sound like fun?" She could always be blunt if they were drunk enough. She flashed her eyes seductively so he would get the message. But he just looked at her confused. He must either be naïve or really drunk, possibly both.  
"Let me show you" she said still smiling.  
He accepted her offer and she led him to another room. It was the room she used most of the time. It was decorated in deep red hues, with the only light coming from candles in the corners of the room. The bed in the room had a dark cherry frame with crimson sheets and canopy. Light music came from part of the dim room that was impossible to place.  
She pulled him towards the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. No matter how drunk a man is, no man would have been able to resist that.  
A smile danced across her face as she remembered that night. How they had been together and then how she left him. He had been peacefully sleeping, his golden brown eyes hidden behind heavy lids. These thoughts eventually brought her to the hell that followed her three week vacation. Her smile danced away as if caught by a breeze.  
The very end of her vacation, she had spent most of her time at the beach and had only recently returned. She was relaxed and didn't really want to go back to work. The thought of it made her want to shudder. She hated how those men looked at her as if she was a piece of choice meat or something. She was eating alone in a nice restaurant, a little treat for herself since she was getting a bonus.  
She was almost finished with her food when she suddenly felt sick. She rushed to the restroom and lost everything she had just eaten. She came back out, quickly paid then left the restaurant.  
At first she tried to ignore the sick feelings but when it continued over the next few days she went to the clinic. It was a small clinic on the outskirts of town. It wasn't that great but it was cheap and good enough for its price.  
The doctor she saw that day was a rather short, plump man with glasses and silver grey hair. He continuously smiled and attempted to make her laugh. He asked her symptoms then ran a blood test. Eternity seemed to pass before the doctor returned with her results.  
"Well" she pushed after a small silence.  
"Ms. Kasumi, there is nothing wrong with you."  
"Then why..." she began but was cut off by the doctor raising his hand.  
"You're pregnant"  
"What?!?"  
"Congratulations"  
The rest of the ordeal at the clinic passed by as a blur while her mind attempted to grasp the idea of her having a baby.  
The next day she was trying to figure out a way she was going to tell her boss. When she went through a few ideas she decided to just go to him and figure out what to say on the spot.  
She walked into the Hana hoping that the boss was in a good mood. She took a deep breathe as she walked into the office. As soon as she walked in, the boss seemed to cheer up.  
"Karen," he said in the voice he used when he wanted something, "You're back do you think you can work tonight."  
"I don't think so," she said quietly looking down.  
He looked at her confused. "Why?"  
"I just need to pick up my pay and I don't think I'll be able to work for a while."  
"How long of a while?"  
"About nine months," she said with a meek smile.  
"Oh....you know we can take care of that for you"  
"I know but....I couldn't do that."  
"You know I can't let you work after that."  
"I know" she said as he handed her an envelope. "Thanks" she said walking out the door.  
That was so long ago. How was she to know that seven years later she would see that man again. That she would become his friend and never be able to tell him of that one brief instance that they met. That one small instance that change her life forever and gave her the most precious thing in her life. Her darling. Her son. Her life. Kachiro. 


End file.
